The Fall of the Flutter Princess
by kitty1872
Summary: When Twilight is given a journal from her teacher, Princess Celestia, she never expected to learn the past of Queen of the Changelings before she was even a queen. This is the story of Princess Papillon, who is the Princess of the Ponies.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**: What Time is it? It's Research Time

It was near the end of a warm summer day in Ponyville. Celestia's sun was lowering after a nice day, while Luna's moon was rising in the sky. The inhabitants of Ponyville were just sending in for the night after just another quite day. It was normally quiet for Ponyville when there wasn't out of the ordinary happening. Like for example, a swarm of flying pest, that ate every idea of food and later everything in sight. Tonight a crossed eyed, gray mail-pony was making her last delivery for the day. Her last assignment was to librarian of the Golden Oak Library.

The mail pony landed outside of the hallow tree and knocked on the door with her hooves. The door was opened by a small purple dragon, Spike "Hey there, Spike, I got a package for a Twilight Spackle," said the mail pony with a smile. "Thank very much." Spike said as he took the small package (with the royal seal on the top) from the blonde mare. The mail pony gave Spike a smile before turning around and taking off. Spike took the package inside wondering what the sun princess could have sent to Twilight.

_Maybe it was something that had to do with Twilight's research._

Thought Spike as he made his way to the upper level of the hollow tree, to where Twilight was at the moment.

Twilight Sparkle was doing some research in the Golden Oak Library, a normal occurrence for the young purple unicorn. However, on this particular day, she was trying to find some information on the Changelings. She has been trying to do some research on them, ever since the event of her older brother's wedding a few weeks ago. Twilight was surprised of how little information there was little out there on the Changelings. The few things she had found so far like the "language" of the Changeling (a series of hums, clicks, and whistles in varying lengths and tones) from the book, _Not Your Everyday_ **(1)** _Equstrian Language._

"Hey Twilight, Princess Celestia has just sent over a package of some kind. There is a letter that is on top of the package." Spike said to Twilight, "Where do you want me to put the package, Twilight?" said the baby dragon, who was stepping over piles of books and notes from Twilight's current research. Growing up with Twilight, Spike knew not to mess with her notes.

"Thank you, Spike. I can take that for you. I wonder what the Princess sent me." Twilight said while using her magic to open the letter. Twilight placed the small package on her desk where there no notes were at. Using her telepathic magic, Twilight open the letter that Princess Celestia had sent her to her.

_To my faithful student; Twilight,_

_I hope you find this journal that I found very helpful for your current research._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Wait that it?!" Twilight said out load, skimming the letter to check if she didn't missed anything.

Spike was struggling to make his way over Twilight's work without messing anything up, "Maybe you should open the package she sent over."

"Good idea, Spike! I'm sure the princess wouldn't send over a random book if it wasn't important." Twilight said as she wrapped the package with her magical aura to lift up the package. She unwrap the brown mail package to show a leather-bound book; it had no title. And what Twilight guess was a couple of water stained on the cover. She looks it over with the utmost curiosity, studying the book to front to the spine. Almost two-third up to the top of the book; was a stamped image of some kind of insect wing. It was most likely the owner's cutie mark since she didn't recognize as any old family crests. She looks it over with the utmost curiosity, studying the book to front to to the spine. She opened it; the writing inside was worn down with age, and with a few water stains still readable never the less.

Spike was heading up to his bed, while Twilight was lighting a candle on her desk. She carefully set the ancient book on her desk so that she didn't rip any of the pages from the book. She flipped opened the book once again to the first entry of the readable writing. "Alright. Today …"

_ Today, Rosedust was crowned the new Queen of the Flutter Ponies yesterday. The coronation itself went by very smoothly. It looked like every flutter pony in the kingdom was at the coronation today. There were also some very important guests there (like the Lord and Lady of the Flutter Valley) and the Princess from Equestia. It was nice seeing her again; it has been a while since I've seen her last. The last time I have saw her, was when father was still alive and well. Oh, how I wish he could have been here to see Rosedust's coronation. I know he would have been so proud of her. _

_Today, my older sister and I went to Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration. This was my first time going to Summer Sun Celebration; while this Rosedust was her tenth time going to celebration. __There has always been something new [to] see when I go to Canterlot. __There are so many wonders here that there are too many lists. One of my favorite places that we used to visit was the old crystal craven that I and my sister use to explore when we were fillies. In the cavern, there were these huge crystals that reminded me of mirrors. Rosedust said one time that they were the very first cavern that the unicorns use to search for gems. They had to stop because the crystals were cruse with draconequus's chaos magic. She said that if anypony would have looked at their reflection and said their name three times, which both their appearances and mind would twist beyond recognition. Back then, I used to believe that old mare-tale but now I know she was just putting my hoof with that story. Ever since father became ill, Rosedust have been even busier than normal with it comes to Royal Duties. __ I hope that she doesn't push herself too __much._

**A/N**

Special Thanks to: Fantasia Achsage (for being an awesome (beta reader) and for dealing with my bad grammars), artist-apprentice587 (of deviantart) (for letting me use her Princess Papillon/ The Fall image for this head-canon fanfic), and for you guys for reading my first Fimfic. Please leave negative/positive feedback down in the comments. If you find a grammar mistake please let me know.

This chapter was hard to upload on to this website. It's never this hard to upload a new story/ chapter on . 3

1.)

a.)This is the main language for ponies in Equestria.

b.) The book also has the language/chants of the Zebras Clans.

c.) The book does not identify Changelings as Changelings but as bug like ponies.


	2. Journal Entries 3-7

_The Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow morning. This year the celebration will be held in Canterlot. Rosedust told me that last year it was held in Cloudsdale. If I remember currently, is made out of cloud and is only populated by pegasi. I know that there are a few spells that would let a non-pegasus to walk on clouds. I spent most of today, with some of the guests that show up for the celebration. I talked to a general, Gregor (he was named after a great Griffon leader from hundreds of years ago) who hailed from the Griffin Kingdom. He mainly talked about his time as a knight and some of the wars that he was in. During my conversation, I notice that my sister was leaving the ballroom; I would have followed her if I wasn't in middle of a conversation. I wonder what was so important that would make Rosedust leave during such important politic gathering. The more I think about it, the more I think that she hiding important from me. _

_My sister and I had just gotten back from the Summer Sun Celebration early this morning. My hoof-maiden, Morning Glory, has become very ill when I was away. I tried visiting her earlier but there was a guard outside her door and said that no-pony is not allowed in under my sister's order. So in the meantime, a new hoof-median will be assigned to me until Morning Glory gets better. I would who will take her place? I wander if this was what my sister was told when we were at the Summer Sun Celebration. But if that was the case than why leave me in the dark?_

_My new hoof-maiden is an odd one. I am not sure if it is in a good type of odd or in a bad way. Her name is Peach Bloom. There is just something about her that seem odd and off about her. I just couldn't put my hoof on it. Maybe it just I am so use to having Morning around, that having another is alien to me. Speaking of Morning Glory, I tired talking to Rosedust about Morning's strange illness a few times. But every time I brought it up, she keeps on changing the subject. I am not sure of what I thinking about all of this. _

_I thought it over and I am going stop pressing my sister for information. Since it is very clear that she isn't go to tell me anything. I would just have to find out on my own than. I am going to keep the information that I find in this journal when I found out something new. I am going to put a spell on my journal that only I can see it contest and no pony else. If some pony by any chance takes a look in here, they are just going to see blank pages (minus my drawing of the plants I did way before I started with those journals entries)._

**A/N**

First, I want to apologize for the very short chapter. I will try and make the next "chapter" a bit longer. I haven't been in a writing mood yet (when it some to The Fall of the Flutter Princess) (I have been always trying to work on my other fanficiton, and so far it have been a very slow progress.) I want to thank; Fantasia Archsage. L0rd0f7hund3r, and Evia The Unicorn for their helping me with my grammar for this fimfiction. Their help is most helpful :3. Secondly thank you for everyone who comments. Your feedback is very helpful for me. Also I am planning to do the e

I don't know how many "chapters "this story will have but it will be less than five "chapters". I will have an epilogue after I am done with the journal entries. Make a short lore (on my blog) about the Flutter Ponies' culture. This blog is going to have key point (most head-canon) and I might throw in a few Changeling head-canon or two). Lastly, please feel free to leave negative/ positive feedback.


	3. Journal Entries 8-11

_I am still not having any luck what has happen to Morning Glory at all. I did manage (earlier today) to slip a note on to the tray (that the used to give her food.) I am pretty sure the guard (the one deliver the tray to Morning Glory every meal.) didn't see me hide the note with my magic. (I cast a small spell that make the note look like a napkin.) There is only one pony that know this spell of mine and that pony is Glory. I hope no pony but Morning Glory, would find that note. I told about a possible way for us to maybe meet. I am not going to write down what I put in the not, just in case there are unwelcome eyes reading this. The only ponies that will know what is in that note is only me and Glory. Hopefully she would reply back to me know somehow (I am sure she will find a way to if she can) I have been keeping a very low profile (for the past few months) ever since I decide to stop asking questions to my sister. I hate being in the dark. I know my sister think she is doing the right thing for me but feel left out. I want to help her_

_I have been trying get along with Peach Bloom. I tried (and failed) to make small talk to Peach Bloom but she isn't much of a talker. (All she does is make weird noises (like hums and whispering) but nothing else). I do miss my chats with Morning Glory. I notice that the number of the guards has been double. All I know is that there has been some threats toward me and my sister. Rumor has it that Princess Celestia want to destroy the Sun Stone (that is located in Flutter Valley currently) and kill both me and Rosedust if we don't step down. She want both *Kingdom of Flutter and Equestria will become one under one rule under one sun (I really don't think somepony like Princess Celestia would ever do that). They said that that she want the replace but a stupid rock. Sometimes I am dumbfounded some of the rumors that I hear in court most days. Any pony with half of a brain would know that the Sun Stone was a peace offering both Princess Celestia and the **Fallen Princess (Princess Luna).I hope no harm will come to me, Rosedust or any of my subjects._

_There been a lot of reports (of both Flutters ponies, Summerwings, and Windywings ponies) have gone missing since my sister's coronation. Normally a ***fey pony or two missing (per year) but just within the last year alone over three dozen missing Fey ponies have gone missing. I have no idea what is going on. I am going to pray to the Great Mother Mare to watch over them until they are safe._

* * *

O, Great Mother Mare,

Please help the missing Fey ponies in their hour of need.

May they return to their homes safely.

May the Sun and the Moon continue to give us the light we need until the end of time.

* * *

**A/N**

*Flutter Ponies kingdom were known as Tambelon (before Nightmare Moon's banishment to the moon.) After the house of Chrysalis (the head of the House at the time was Furu de Chrysalis, who also was the first to use the spell, Utter Flutter) become the head of state of the Fey ponies. Than the tribes of the Fey ponies become the Kingdom of Flutters. They are still called Tambelon (from) any ponies outside of Kingdom of Flutters.

** The Fallen Princess is known as Princess Luna (or as Nightmare Moon). In the common version of the Mare in the Moon it was Luna's envy that turned her into Nightmare Moon. But in the Fey version, it was madness that turn Luna into Nightmare Moon.

*** Fey ponies count both Flutters ponies, Summerwings, and Windywings ponies. Flutter ponies are better with it comes to magic skills. Summerwings have a deep connection with nature and plants. Windywings are great flyers, and about 65 percent of the Royal guard are Windywings.

****For those who don't Mother Mare is one of the name for Lauren Faust's Alicorn OC. For this I just what to stay that There are "religions" in Equestria. Not going to add a lot of those "religions" mainly b/c of I am currently working on The the Flutter ponies Lore right now. I might do that in the future if I use the "religions" in Equestria again for future stories. All I am going to say about this is that there are Polytheism (the worship/belief of many gods/ goddess and there are Monotheism that belief in the existence of one god/ higher power.

hey guys. I have been working on the Flutter ponies lore when I am waiting for the bus after my classes. The lore (blog?) should be up sometime this month. After I am done work on this latest chapter, I might to take a break from 'The Fall of the Flutter Princess" to work on my other fanfiction ('The Memories of Life' and 'The First Winter Spirit'). Anyways thank you for reading this least chapter and please leave a comment. :3


	4. Journal Entries 12-14

_Morning Glory had disappears from her room sometime during the night. No pony knows what happen behind the door. She isn't the only one that is missing. Some say that neither of them was even here but were ghost intend. The other half believes that both were to be spies from Princess Celestia. Once again the IQ of most of the court is very low. Overall, the details of how both mares escaped are still unknown. May the Great Mother Mare watch over her._

_Really don't know what to do…_

_With the huge amount of Fey ponies missing, a curfew have been set until this crisis have been deal with. There have talk about whatever or not the Fall Harvest will be happening this year. I wouldn't be surprised if it was cancel. My sister gave me the task of going to the Hall of Records and gets some reports that needs. I have no idea why she asks me to do this. She could have just asked for the Keeper to bring the reports to her. Maybe it is something she doesn't want anypony to see. I don't know what to think now.[/i]_

_It took me a while to find the place that the reports were hidden. I took a look though the reports. It seems that history tends to repeat itself. *Hundreds of years ago (when my father was first crowned King), there were also an increase of missing Fey ponies. Just like it has been those past couple of months. I am not sure what to make of this. I am not sure what to make of this. I know for sure that I am going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. I am going to confront Rosedust of what the hay is going on._

* * *

**A/N**

*The Royal Family (only the ruler and the hire) can live for centuries but can still be die of sickness, and injures. It is not record of how the House of Chrysalis become to get this gift of a longer life span. Most say that Princess Celestia's gave the House of Chrysalis due to their help find Elements of Harmony for the The Royal sister . it is unknown how the House of Chrysalis know about the Elements of Harmony.

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the next to last chapter for this story but there will be a Epilogue. :)

Anyways, Please leave a comment


End file.
